


Fat

by Shazzeasa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, POV Third Person, tw - fatphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shazzeasa/pseuds/Shazzeasa
Summary: Spinnetossa kid fic. Netossa comforts Spinnerella after someone at school says something awful to her.





	Fat

**Author's Note:**

> I guess they would be around 7 years old here. And, since we don't know much about their past and circumstances, I envision them living in the Bright Moon castle here.  
> Trigger warning that this fic does contain some fatphobia from a minor oc.

Netossa was worried. Spinnerella hadn’t come to school that day. Netossa knew she had reason for concern yesterday when she saw her talking to Emily, who was officially **The Worst**. But Spinnerella had insisted. Everything’s fine, she had said. And there wasn’t much Netossa could do if Spinnerella didn’t want to talk about it. But Spinnerella hadn’t come to school that day and Netossa was a mix of anxiety and anger. She was terrified for her friend (or whatever Spinnerella was to her - she had been trying to figure that out since the concept of “crushes” had become a hot topic in the classroom). And she was furious about Emily. All day she’d had to see Emily’s malicious smirk and it was all she could do not to push her into the water during swim class.

So now Netossa was hurrying along to Spinnerella’s room to see what she could do for her. Along the way, she met with a worried maid who told her that Spinnerella hadn’t touched even a bit of food all day. Now, Netossa was all but running to the room. She opened the door to find that the lights were off and she could just make out a lump of a figure on top of the bed. She turned the lights on and a muffled voice came out from underneath the pile of blankets. ‘I said I’m not hungry.’

Netossa walked over to the bed and plonked herself down next to the lump. ‘I missed you at school today,’ she said and felt Spinnerella’s body tense next to her. ‘ **The Worst** tried to show off today doing a butterfly stroke but completely failed. She looked ridiculous! You should have seen it!’ She could hear Spinnerella’s adorable laugh from underneath the blankets. It was muffled but unmistakable. ‘So, are you going to let me see you or am I just going to continue talking to myself?’

She felt the body beside her shift into a sitting position and looked over to see Spinnerella pull the blankets off her head. Her eyes were puffy and her lips were missing their usual smile. Netossa held out her hand for Spinnerella to hold which she did.

Netossa gave her a quick reassuring smile before saying, ‘You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to. Just nod and I’ll continue to fill you in on what happened at school today.’

Instead, Spinnerella shook her head. ‘It’s okay. I’ll talk.’ Her voice was quiet and she gave Netossa’s hand a quick squeeze and breathed in before starting. ‘Emily really got to me yesterday. She kept saying all these things about how I’m ---’ Her voice broke and tears started to run from her eyes. ‘Fat,’ she said the word out last, her voice barely a whisper but the word unmistakable. ‘And about how I shouldn’t bother going to school on days that we have swimming lessons because no one wants to see my ---’ Her words were interrupted by Netossa pulling her in for a hug.

‘You’re beautiful,’ she said and kissing Spinnerella’s forehead. ‘And kind.’ She kissed her left cheek this time. ‘And clever.’ Then her right cheek. ‘And funny.’ And her nose. And then she looked straight into Spinnerella’s eyes and said, ‘You’re amazing and I will always want to see you, no matter what state you’re in.’

Spinnerella returned the hug, clutching the back of Netossa’s shirt with her fists and leaning her head into Netossa’s chest. They stayed like that for a moment or two before they were interrupted by the sound of Spinnerella’s grumbling stomach.

‘Sorry. I haven’t eaten all day.’

‘No worries. I’m pretty hungry myself. I’ll ring for some food,’ Netossa said and reluctantly removed herself from the bed while Spinnerella wiped at her wet eyes with her fingers. Netossa crossed the room and rang the summoning bell. Not even a moment later, Netossa was opening the door to about a dozen servants pushing too table filled with many different dishes. Netossa recognized some of them as Spinnerella’s favorite comfort foods while others were designed to be easy for a sick person to digest. Netossa even spotted a small container of plain yoghurt! Seems like Spinnerella really worried a lot of people.

******

‘You know, if you’re still feeling self-conscious, you could always wear an oversized t-shirt.’

‘A t-shirt?’

‘Yeah. You could wear it over the top of your swimsuit. I’ll wear one too so it won’t look too strange.’

‘…Netossa?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Thank you.’

‘And thank you, for being you.’

******

The next week, Spinnerella and Netossa came to the swimming lessons wearing their favorite bikinis and matching t-shirts. Netossa insisted on wearing a pink one while Spinnerella wore blue. And Spinnerella had so much fun that she didn't even notice Emily's withering glares. She just enjoyed being with Netossa and everyone.

******

Years later, Spinnerella and Netossa would come to the pool with all of the other princesses (and Bow) for a vacation day. Spinnerella would no longer need the t-shirt and everyone would complement her on her swimsuit.

She would spot Glimmer wearing a t-shirt over her swimsuit and then would see Bow and Adora wearing similar t-shirts and she would smile and squeeze Netossa’s hand, knowing that she was beautiful, kind, clever, funny and, most of all, amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for two reasons: I noticed there was a surprising lack of Spinnetossa content on here and I tried searching for Spinnerella on Google images and it gave me a skinny redesign of her as the second image result and that unexpectedly hurt quite a bit given that I have a similar body to Spinnerella and it brought back some memories so I got inspired last night and yeah. Even though we don't know much about her yet, Spinnerella means a lot to me because of her body type. I grew up with Winx and Bratz so it's nice to finally see someone with the same body type as me on a kids show.


End file.
